What if?
by LandUnderWave
Summary: What if Tom Riddle had asked someone else about Horcruxes? What if Slughorn had gotten sick and Dumbledore hired a substitute? Perhaps, something like... this.


Disclaimer: Own? What is this 'own' you speak of?

What if things had happened differently? What if Slughorn had been unable to teach that year and Dumbledore had gotten a substitute? Perhaps...this.

"Professor, I wondered what you know about... about Horcruxes?"

Aurelia sighed. She had known a question like this would be forthcoming from the young Tom Riddle, although she had not expected being the one asked.

"A project for Defence Against the Dark Arts, hm?" She knew perfectly well it was nothing of the kind. "They are objects in which someone has stored part of their soul to become immortal."

"I don't quite understand how that works, Professor." His voice was carefully controlled, but she could sense his excitment.

"If someone splits their soul and hides it in a Horcrux, even if their body is attacked or destroyed, they cannot die for part of their soul remains stuck to the earth. Existence in such a form, however..." Aurelia's face went hard and sharp. "Most consider death to be better."

One could see Tom Riddle's longing on his face.

"How do you split your soul?"

"Doing so is a violation against nature. However- the catalyst of killing combined with a certain spell is how it is usually done. I have not used it."

"Interesting..." Riddle mused. "What I don't understand, though- just out of curiosity- I mean, would one Horcrux be much use? Can you only split your soul once? Wouldn't it be better, make you stronger, to have your soul in more pieces? I mean, for instance, isn't seven the most powerfully magical number, wouldn't seven- ?"

"Stronger- no. Strength and power are two very different things, Mr. Riddle. And it would not be _better_, for you would be splitting your mind, your sanity, your ability to feel. There are better, safer, less objectional ways to become immortal.

"For instance- you could become a vampire, although that's nearly as risky as the Horcrux idea. Adults don't often take the transformation well. You could bind your soul to anothers so that if one died the other would hold them back from death, although you would have to be truly in love for that to work. You could have someone help you create a 'cage' in the realm between death and life to catch your soul should you die, and send it to a specific place or person." She smiled at him warmly. "Now, Dumbledore would not be very happy to hear we've been chatting about immortality. It's a good thing I always have strong privacy wards up around my rooms."

Tom nodded. "Alright, I won't speak a word to anyone."

Aurelia smiled again. "Now, Mr. Riddle, I think it's high time you were back in your domitory."

After he left, she sat back in her chair and sighed. Well, she thought. That went well.

* * *

A/N: A plot bunny that's been bouncing around in my head for a few days. I hope someone likes it, you can use it in a story if you want. In fact, it would be great if someone would use this. I don't have the inspiration to turn this into a full-fledged AU story. 

**LOST: One story**

I actually remember quite a lot of this story, although not anything useful such as the title or author. Harry travels a thousand years back in time and uses the alias Salazar Slytherin. He runs into Godric Gryffindor and his believed twin brother, Damian Gryffindor who is actually Sirius Black. (Don't ask me how) Then after they've all founded the school, Ginny is there (I remember because Damian said something about if he's Salazar Slytherin he needs to have children because otherwise Tom Riddle wouldn't exist. Then he suggested Ginny and was chased all around the castle because they don't like each other that way.) Salazar has to baby-sit (Rowena's?) niece, Sally or some such. She makes him try to paint which he insists he is awful at. She makes a complete mess of his office...

Damian and Salazar get bored. They therefore decide to invent Quidditch, because after all, it was invented around the time of the Founders, Hogwarts has its own Quidditch pitch, and Salazar, Damian, and Ginny all love to fly...

Please help me?

Lilz


End file.
